


Age Of Innocence

by linalove



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linalove/pseuds/linalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle, soft fingers grasped her chin and slowly lifted her pink tinged face upwards. Green collided with brown and she swallowed hard as her young Master gently brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "Have no worries, Samantha. I shall teach you everything you ever wished to learn." he murmured, "You will never have to lower your head in shame ever again." He promised. BC/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.

Age of Innocence 

Chapter 1

 

The night had fallen and the woman’s feet picked up their pace. She was late.  
She could already see the large metal gates of Collinwood mansion, the soft light of the house barely illuminating her way. The fingers of her left hand tightened around her luggage as with her right one she held onto the letter she had received from the Collins’ housekeeper, explicitly confirming that she had acquired a position in the household.  
As she got closer and closer to the gates she straightened her spine and flicked her hair behind her shoulder so that her face was fully visible. Her bright green eyes perused the area before she slowly came to a stop in front of the gate guard.  
“Good evening. I am here to see Mrs. Hattie Filch.” She said quietly and the man regarded her with narrowed eyes.  
“May I ask your business, madam?”  
“I am the new household addition.” She slowly outstretched her hand with the letter and he took it. He read it briefly and frowned.  
“The letter explains that you should be here on the morning of October twenty first. It is now evening of the twenty first.” He said as he handed it back.  
“I was delayed because of the bad weather.” She explained as she tightened her hold on her bag.  
The man regarded her in silence for a few moments before he sighed, “Mrs. Filch won’t like it but you can pass, Ms. Hawkins.” He said as he opened the gate for her.  
She took a deep breath and stepped through the gates.  
“Most of the family has retired and the rest of the staff is cleaning up for the night so you must find your way to the kitchens alone. It’s through there. Follow the trail and you’ll arrive to the back door of the mansion. Rosy will open the door for you. She’s always there.” The guard said as he shut the gates again and nodded at her.  
In silence she followed his directions, passing by the water fountain in the middle of the garden and then following the trail that led to the back door.  
Tall trees decorated the path she walked on and there was barely enough light for her to see. The wind, still powerful and cool from the storm, blew her hair and she reached up with a hand to push it out of her face.  
“Oh, for God sake’s.” she whispered when suddenly a rustling sound alerted her of someone’s presence. She stopped and turned her head towards the direction of the trees, squinting in the dark until she saw a shadow a few feet away. The tall form of a man greeted her and she paused. There was more rustling about and the moment she was about to take a step forward a breathless voice resonated in the air.  
“Oh, Barnabas!”  
The voice was definitely feminine and it caused Samantha Hawkins to take an involuntary step back. As her eyes slowly adjusted she realized that the man was leaning over a woman, his head buried into the crook of her neck while his hands were tightly clasping her hips. From her place she could see the finery of the man’s clothing and she realized with a start that she had just almost interrupted the intimate, and very public, embrace of one of her employers.  
As more gasps and groans reached her ears her cheeks flushed and then turned on her heel and carried on walking.  
As she rounded the corner she found herself in the back porch of the enormous mansion. She headed straight for the door and knocked twice. She waited for a few moments before the door was finally answered by dark haired young woman.  
“Yes?” her accent was light and her voice smooth.  
“Good evening. I am here for Mrs. Filch.” Samantha said and the woman looked at her intently before she nodded and opened the door wide to let her pass.  
“Come in. I will inform Mrs. Filch of your presence immediately.” The maid said before she disappeared.  
Samantha placed her luggage down on the marble kitchen floor and admired the large space. The kitchen utensils, the pots and cutlery were all in excellent condition and you couldn’t even detect a fleck of grime or dust anywhere.  
“I suppose you are the new maid.” A loud, authoritative voice came from the door and Samantha looked up, the woman’s words breaking her from her reverie.  
“Yes, ma’am.” She lowered her head.  
The woman approached her and looked at her in the most scrutinizing way ever before she scowled, “You were supposed to arrive this morning. Where is your letter?” she thrust a hand out and Samantha quickly handed it over.  
“It says it here. The morning of October 21st. Do you not know how to read, girl?” Mrs. Filch raised a single dark eyebrow at her, making her expression even fiercer than it already was. The woman had a severe face that spoke of years of hardships and hard work.  
“Unfortunately I do not, ma’am. My father handled all my correspondence.” Samantha said quietly.  
“I see.” the woman murmured, “You’re from Portland, if I remember correctly.”  
“Yes.”  
Always keep your answers short. That’s what her mother had advised. She usually had a difficulty doing so.  
“Hmm.”  
The housekeeper’s fingers gripped the young woman’s chin tightly before she tilted her face up so she could look at her. Her gray eyes scrutinized her youthful features before he looked down at her body; from her bright green eyes to her slim waist and tiny feet.  
“What is your name, girl?” the woman’s voice was hoarse and her gaze imperious.  
“Samantha Hawkins, ma’am.” She replied as she made eye contact.  
The woman gasped, “Such impudence.” She spoke quietly, “Staring so blatantly at your superior.” She murmured and then gripped Samantha’s chin again.  
“I do not know how your parents raised you, girl, but here we do not tolerate impudence. This is the Collins house and you shall conform to the rules. Number one; always conduct yourself with humility. Number two, never meddle with the work of the other house stuff. Number three, keep your focus on your work. Number four, work hard. You will be rewarded. Number five, always keep your eyes down when in the presence of the masters and the lady. Number six, do not slack. The sooner you start working the sooner you will be able to rest. Number seven, never hide your indiscretions from me because I will find out. Number eight, do not interfere with the masters’ business. And last but not least, do not meddle with the young Master. He’s the worst thing that can happen to you, I assure you.” The woman let go of Samantha who blinked.  
“The young Master?” she spoke quietly and the housekeeper nodded.  
“Aye, the young Master.” The older woman confirmed, “His name is Barnabas.”  
Samantha’s eyes widened and she gasped as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. So that was the gentleman she had spotted in the garden. How embarrassing.  
“Something the matter?” Mrs. Filch commanding voice pierced the air and Samantha quickly shook her head.  
“Good. The young Master is always more lenient but I wouldn’t lose my head over that fact if I were you.” The housekeeper said and Samantha blinked in confusion at her words.  
“Now,” Mrs. Filch tore her letter apart and discarded it on the table, “As a chamber maid your work will mainly evolve on the upstairs floors. Sheets, towels, linens and the cleaning of the bedchambers will be your main tasks. You might be asked to assist the other girls at nights in serving the masters’ dinner.” She turned and plucked a key from the table, “Your room is this way. Come along.” Mrs. Filch walked ahead of her and Samantha picked up her things and followed her, her legs having a hard time keeping up with the woman’s quick pace.  
They rounded a corner and entered a long hall.  
“This is the stuff’s quarters. Your room is the last one on the left. Here’s your key.” Mrs. Filch handed her the key, “Inside you will find your work clothes. You are always to wear your hair up so it doesn’t get in your way while working and you are to keep your clothing in excellent condition. There is an adjoining bathroom that you can use along with Maria, the laundry maid. Wake up time is on six in the morning. Do not be late for you will lose breakfast.” Mrs. Filch looked her up and down before she nodded, “Now go and rest. I will introduce you to the rest of the stuff in the morning. In addition, I will show you the upper floors and I will explain your duties to you. Good night.” Mrs. Filch inclined her head before she turned around and disappeared down the hall, leaving Samantha to stare after her with wide eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha tentatively placed a towel on top of her pillow and then slowly lay down on the bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress she sighed in bliss and pushed her hair upwards so it could dry while she slept. She brought the cotton covers up to her chest and looked at the ceiling. She had never slept in such a soft bed before. Well of course there were better but when compared to her old hay mattress, the softness underneath her seemed like paradise on earth.  
Her parents were farmers but the bad weather had almost diminished their annual profits for the last two years. She was an only child and she thanked God for that because there was no way her family could have provided for a fourth mouth. Her father had given little care to her education and she had always worked along with her mother. When she was of age her father had sent letters to every possible household that could get Samantha off his shoulders. She didn’t blame him for that. She’d do anything to help her family and if she had to leave in order to achieve that, she would do it. And she did do it in the end.  
At the ripe age of eighteen, Samantha had been sold to the highest bidder who had happened to be the Collins family; the richest family in Maine who owned a cannery business.  
As Samantha looked around her she knew that if the downstairs rooms looked like her room did, all vibrant colors and good quality furniture, she couldn’t even imagine what the upstairs rooms would be like.  
As she lay there with her thoughts, noises came from the upper floor along with some voices and the sound of shoes hitting the wood accompanied the discussions. Samantha blinked sleepily and looked away from the ceiling. The small wall clock showed that it was after ten in the night and she had better go to sleep.  
She had a long day ahead of her. She only hoped she didn’t do anything foolish on her first day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Pick up the tray.” Mrs. Filch pointed to the large tray that included a teapot, three porcelain cups, one container of milk and a jug of sugar.  
Samantha wiped her sweaty hands on her crisp apron before she did as she was told. She gently picked up the tray and the housekeeper scowled.  
“Hold it more tightly, child. The teapot and cups are worth more than you, I assure you.”  
Samantha flushed horribly and pursed her lips, trying hard to suppress her reply.  
“Something you wish to say, lass?” Mrs. Filch asked and a giggle resonated in the air around then.  
“Angelique!” Mrs. Filch snapped and Samantha looked at the dark haired woman who was standing with a tray of freshly baked cakes near the kitchen door.  
“Sorry, ma’am.” She replied in a thick accent; her expression not contrite in the least.  
Samantha looked away and focused on the tray in her hands.  
“I am going to introduce you to the masters now. Keep your mouth shut and answer when spoken too. Is that clear?” Mrs. Filch asked and Samantha nodded.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good. Follow me and watch your step.” The older woman snapped before she walked ahead.  
The woman named Angelique turned to Samantha and rolled her eyes before she followed Mrs. Filch out of the kitchen.  
Samantha followed after them, trying not to rattle the tray too much. The silver tray showed her reflection to her and she could see her flushed cheeks and ashen eyes. She had not slept at all.  
They climbed a flight of stairs and then walked down the hall that led to the dining room. Lavish, crimson curtains were adorning the windows and large French doors and the furniture was a dark mahogany color that made her dizzy by simply looking at it. The large dinner table was made for three and three of the comfortable looking chairs were occupied by two men and a woman.  
“Hattie.” The older man nodded at the housekeeper who smiled at him. Samantha was shocked. Mrs. Filch had never smiled in her presence. She turned to look at Angelique but the other woman was looking ahead, a glazed look in her eyes.  
“Master Joshua. Your tea. And may I introduce you our new chambermaid.” Three pairs of eyes were immediately upon her then. One severe, the feminine one merely curious and the third one…the third one was merely looking at her. Brown collided with green and the young man in the chair inhaled sharply before he smirked and inclined his head. His pale face was nicely defined with sculpted cheekbones, a straight elegant nose and soft looking lips. His hair was short and a beautiful dark brown color. What startled her the most was his gaze though; his eyes were a dark honey color and so vibrant and bright that they drew you in instantly.  
“Welcome…” his voice was smooth and elegant and his posture straightened as he leaned slightly forward. Samantha’s eyes widened minutely as she recalled her arrival and quickly blinked, trying to remove the image from her mind.  
She could feel Angelique’s gaze on her but she didn’t dare look away, fearful of showing impudence again.  
“Her name’s Samantha. She’s from Portland, my lord.” At Mrs. Filch’s words Samantha lowered her gaze.  
“What is your age?” the patriarch asked as the younger Mr. Collins leaned back in his chair and regarded her with amusement.  
“E-eighteen, sir.”  
“Hmm. What does your family do for a living?” Mr. Collins continued.  
“They are farmers, sir.”  
“My lord, you could pass for a lady with those hair and skin.” Lady Collins spoke up and Samantha inclined her head in silent thank you.  
Angelique snorted and she received a glare from Mrs. Filch and a frown from Lady Collins.  
“Are those cakes, Angelique?” Lady Collins asked and the other maid quickly nodded.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Samantha, tea.” Mrs. Filch said and Samantha moved forward. She placed the tray on the table and distributed all three cups. She picked up the teapot and started pouring the tea while Angelique served the two men cakes. Out of the corner of her eyes Samantha saw her lingering near the young Master but she quickly averted her gaze when she moved onto Lady’s Collins cup. Her hands were shaking madly as she poured the tea and by the time she was done sweat had beaded on her upper lip.  
“Anything else, sir?” Angelique asked and when Mr. Collins shook his head in negation Mrs. Filch spoke up.  
“I shall need your input in today’s menu, Lady Collins.” She said and the woman nodded.  
“Of course, Hattie. I shall pass by the kitchens once I am done.”  
Mrs. Filch inclined her head and then walked away, “Angelique, come.” She called and the dark haired woman followed her in silence but not before glancing towards the younger Mr. Collins first.  
Samantha was left on her own as the three of them took their breakfast and conversed quietly.  
“I hope you have woken up with a good mood today, son.” Mr. Collins spoke up, “I shall need you to have a look at the new boats.”  
“Of course, Father. I am indeed in a very good mood today.” The younger man spoke softly and Samantha dared a glance up towards him. Barnabas was looking at his father with a grin but he must have felt eyes on him for he turned and locked eyes with Samantha. Immediately she averted her gaze and her cheeks flushed.  
“I think we shall throw a ball, Joshua.” Lady Collins said brightly.  
“A ball, my dear?” Mr. Collins asked with a raised eyebrow while his son gently stirred his tea, his gaze out of the window.  
“Why, yes! It’s time for us to find our son a proper wife.”  
Master Barnabas’ spoon rattled his teacup as he let it go abruptly. Samantha jumped and looked at the table.  
“Mother, I appreciate your ardor but I will find my own wife. You may organize a party but I wouldn’t appreciate it if you forced your tastes upon me.” The younger man said firmly and Lady Collins blinked.  
“One would think that you do not wish to marry!” she looked aghast and her husband sighed.  
“Naomi…”  
“Of course, I wish to marry. But unlike the beliefs of this society, I would like to love and respect the woman I’d make my wife.” Barnabas replied before he pushed his chair back and inclined his head.  
“Enjoy your tea.” He murmured as he placed his linen napkin on the table and then walked out of the room, his intricate coat flowing behind him as he made his way down the hall.  
Samantha’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

End of chapter 1

Author’s note: There you have it! The first chapter. I hope you liked it. If you want more then please review and tell me your thoughts!! Thank you for reading!!

Xxx Lina :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.

Chapter 2

“This is the linen closet. The sheets are changed twice a week. Saturday and Wednesday. You will find everything you need here.” Mrs. Filch closed the closet and turned to Samantha, “You are in charge of Mrs. Collins’ and Master Barnabas’ bedchambers. If anything is amiss and has to do with the sheets and towels you will talk to Maria. Once you have gathered the dirty linens you shall give them to her and she will wash them. The rooms are dusted every second day and they are to be kept in excellent condition without you meddling with the masters’ personal items. You are also in charge of bringing the new clean and ironed clothes to the rooms and also you’re in charge of water.”  
“Water?”  
“There has to always be water in the rooms for use. You must fill the water basins every night with fresh water.” Mrs. Filch looked down at her.  
“That includes drawing baths for the Lady and assisting her with her morning chores.”  
“I understand.”  
“You will have one evening of the week free to do as you please.”   
Samantha lightened up at that, “Thank you.”  
“If you are asked to do something you must do it immediately even if it is not in your list of tasks. Is that clear?” the older woman asked as she searched Samantha’s eyes.  
“Of course.”  
“No disrespect and oh, one other thing.” Mrs. Filch leaned down and whispered, “Stay away from Angelique. She’s trouble.”  
Samantha frowned, “Um, we don’t speak.” She murmured.  
“Good. Keep it that way.” Mrs. Filch nodded, “You’re free to start. Get the sheets change them, clean and go.”  
“Yes.” Samantha nodded as she opened the closet and picked out two sets of sheets.  
“Good lass. Start with Mrs. Collins room. She wakes up early.” Mrs. Filch patted her shoulder and then walked away, her dress billowing behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha could feel Mrs. Collins’ eyes on her as she pulled the sheets away from the large bed and placed them in a pile near the foot of her vanity. She pulled the new sheet out and spread it out. The material was soft and it smelled of fresh soap, pretty much like her own bed only more flowery.  
“How are you not married yet?” Naomi spoke up from her desk and Samantha looked up with a small smile.  
“Um, marriage acquires a dowry, Madam. My father could not provide one.” She replied with a small shrug and the woman blinked, her face warm and friendly.  
“Oh. So there were young gentlemen interested?” she smiled and Samantha chuckled, feeling more at ease now that the woman was not merely watching her work.  
“Yes.” She replied as her cheeks flushed. She tried to ignore it by picking up the silk pillowcases.  
“But you were not interested?” Naomi said with a knowing smile.  
Samantha looked up, “Don’t marriages need affection, ma’am? I couldn’t imagine one without love.” She said quietly and the older woman’s eyes softened.  
“Once I would have agreed with you but sometimes…Sometimes love is just not meant to be. You understand?” Lady Collins replied with a soft sigh, “Sometimes, we need to choose and even love what is better for us.”  
Samantha paused at that. Was she talking about her husband or was that just her opinion?  
“I suppose so.” She blinked before she carried on with the bed.  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Mrs. Collins walked over to the large window and pulled it wide open, letting the cool October breeze invade the room. The air was immediately scented by the smell of the sea.  
Samantha breathed in deeply before she pulled the intricate covers over the bed and gently tugged so it was symmetrical.  
“Do you like the sea, Samantha?” Lady Collins asked and Samantha smiled.  
“Of course, my Lady.”  
“What kind of tasks did you have back at home?” Mrs. Collins turned to look at her curiously.  
Samantha hesitated, “Um…I helped in the household and with the animals, ma’am.”  
“Animals?” Mrs. Collins quirked an eyebrow.  
“Uh, yes. I didn’t like it.” Samantha said and at that the woman laughed.  
“Well of course not!” she nodded her head and Samantha continued the rest of her work in silence while Mrs. Collins sat in a chair near the window with a book in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She knocked on the door and waited, her cheeks already flushed at the thought of the man.  
“Come in.” his voice sounded sleepy and hoarse but welcoming.  
She pushed the door open and walked in hesitantly. His bedchamber was a mess; his bed sheets wrinkled and thrown haphazardly over the edge of the mattress while his clothes were thrown over the back of a chair. His shoes stood in the middle of the room and she couldn’t help but smile at that.   
Young Master Barnabas was as untidy as a seven year old child.   
Books and papers were all thrown about and as Samantha stepped further inside she had to be careful not to step on any of his belongings.  
“Samantha?” his voice had lost its sleepiness and was now surprised.  
She quickly looked up at him and she saw him looking over her shoulder as if searching for someone.  
“May I change the sheets, sir?” she asked as she motioned to his bed.  
Barnabas blinked and stood up from his chair. His long, dark blue robe brushed the carpeted floor as he stepped closer.  
“Where is Angelique? She is in charge of my room.” He said and Samantha blinked in confusion.  
“I was told to come here by Mrs. Filch…I believe Angelique is preparing the breakfast table, sir.” She replied, feeling more than a little disconnected by his words.  
“Mrs. Filch?” he quirked an eyebrow and she nodded.  
“I can ask her to come if I bother you, sir-…”  
“No, no. Of course not. Please carry on.” He waved a hand and offered her a small smile to soothe the blow.  
Samantha nodded mutely and started on the bed while he sat behind his desk and picked up a quill. She pulled off his dirty sheets and fluffed the pillows before she put on clean pillowcases.   
“Samantha.” He murmured, “What is your full name if I may ask?” he looked up briefly from his paper and she paused.  
“Oh. Samantha Elizabeth Hawkins, sir.” She murmured and he looked up at her with a grin.  
“What a beautiful name.” he said quietly as he cocked his head to the side and looked into her moss like eyes.  
She inclined her head but he wasn’t finished. He turned his body towards her as she tucked the sheet under the mattress and watched her.  
“People call you Samantha and not Elizabeth though.” He pursed his lips.  
She looked up, “Yes, sir. My mother usually calls me Sammie.” She shrugged and he chuckled.  
“Mothers are mothers.” He nodded his head and then smiled, “Samantha is better.” He told her before he turned back to his writing.  
Samantha blinked in slight confusion and finished the rest of her work in silence. When she had picked all the dirty clothes and had her hand on the doorknob he spoke up.  
“Please ask Mrs. Filch why she saw it fit to change my chambermaid, please.” He called as he stood up.  
Samantha froze but mastered a response, “Of course, sir.” She whispered but as she opened the door to leave he spoke again.  
“And Samantha.” There was a smile in his voice and she had to look at him.  
“Yes?” she turned to face him as he leaned against his desk and looked at her warmly.  
“You make that plain dress breathtaking just by wearing it.”   
Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled, “Good day.” He turned and disappeared into his washroom.  
Samantha quickly fled the room, shutting the door behind her. On her way to the laundry room she collided with Angelique. The dark haired woman looked down at the sheets in Samantha’s hands and glared at her before she continued walking down the hall with the tray in her hands.  
Samantha furrowed her brow in confusion but quickly let it go and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“He told you that?” Maria said quietly as she waited for the water to heat up.  
“Yes.” Samantha replied as she divided the clothes, “Have you seen Mrs. Filch?”  
“An hour ago. She will appear soon.” Maria sighed, her gray eyes glimmering, “I know why he is so eager about Angie.” She whispered and Samantha paused.  
“You do?”  
“Yes! I heard Lady Collins talking to Hattie about her. That she was to be distanced from the young Master. I suppose that is the reason why they appointed his room to you.” Maria shrugged and Samantha shook her head.  
“I don’t understand. Is there something going on between them?”  
Maria chuckled, “Oh yes! The whole household knows it. Angelique disappears for long periods of time and when she appears she’s always adorned with something new. A scarf, a necklace…Nothing too obvious and expensive of course but people are talking.” Maria said as she picked up the jar of soap and put some in the boiling water.  
Samantha stared, “Oh.” Then it came to her. Angelique was the woman she had spotted Master Barnabas with on her first day there. That was why the woman’s voice was so familiar. She blushed to the roots of her hair,  
“He is soon to leave her though; like he always does when someone else catches his eye. He bores easily.” Maria regarded her, “Be careful.”  
Samantha blinked, “Me?”  
“Hmm.” Maria nodded and picked up the sheets. She pushed them into the steaming cauldron while Samantha pondered over the information.  
“Samantha!” Mrs. Filch called as she walked to them.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you done?”  
“Yes, ma’am. Ma’am?”  
“Hmm?” Mrs. Filch hummed as she looked down at the cauldron.  
“Master Barnabas asked why you saw fit to change his chambermaid.”  
Mrs. Filch sighed, “For that he has to ask his mother. I will speak to him. If you are done with the rooms you can assist Maria with the laundry then.” Mrs. Filch told her shortly before she walked away, grumbling under her breath.  
Maria quirked an eyebrow, “Told you.”  
Samantha sighed, “How can I help?” she asked quietly.  
“Hang those out to dry.” She pointed at a basket full of washed sheets.  
Samantha nodded and picked up the basket in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Samantha placed a hand steady on the ladder and slowly climbed down. She wrung water out of the cleaning cloth and reached down to pick up the bucket.  
Rosy groaned and wiped her brow, “I hate these windows.” She mumbled and Samantha nodded, “Why do they need them so large?” she whined and there was a sound from behind them.  
“For better ventilation, my dear.” Master Barnabas spoke up as he entered the parlor while taking off his gloves.  
Both women turned to look at him and Rosy flushed while Samantha simply looked at his attire. He was wearing his riding boots and his long coat was unbuttoned. As he looked at them with a smirk he ran his hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip.  
“I didn’t mean any disrespect, sir.” Rosy sputtered and he held a hand up to stop her.  
“I am not my father, Rose.” He told her and then turned to Samantha, “Prepare some water for me, please? I am going to take a bath.” He told her simply before he turned and walked away.  
Samantha gazed at his back with wide eyes but Rosy’s laughter broke her from her reverie.  
“What is it?” she asked perplexed and Rosy smiled.  
“Angie will not be happy!” was the only thing she said before she carried on cleaning.  
Samantha sighed and walked quickly towards the laundry room, her brow furrowed.  
As she arrived at Master Barnabas’ door a while later she noticed that it was ajar. She paused when she heard voices coming from inside.  
“I do not understand!” Angelique’s voice was desperate and Samantha took a step back.  
“I told you. My mother suspects. We will find a different way to meet.” The young Master’s voice was gentle but at the same time condescending.  
“I know why she took my position! It’s because she caught your eye. I saw you looking at her!” Angelique’s voice was shrill and Samantha looked horrified at the door.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” There was dismissal in Master Barnabas’ voice.  
“Am I? Why did you order her to prepare you the bath? I always-…”  
“You’re making a spectacle of yourself and I do not appreciate the hysterics!” he snapped at her and Samantha knew that she had to make her presence known or else she would be accused of eavesdropping.   
Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and all discussion ceased.  
“Yes?” Master Barnabas’ voice was calm and casual, “Ah, Samantha. Come. Bring the water through. Angelique was just bringing me my correspondence.” He smiled and the dark haired woman next to him glared at him before she shot an evil glance in Samantha’s direction.  
Picking her skirt up, she walked past Samantha and shut the door on her way out.  
“This way.” Barnabas motioned a hand towards his washroom and Samantha hurried to comply, her face burning with mortification at the remembrance of what she had just heard.  
She emptied the water inside the marble tub and stepped back, “Anything else, sir?” she asked and he shook his head.  
“No. You may go.” He smiled at her while at the same time undoing the buttons of his intricate vest.  
Samantha nodded and quickly walked out of the washroom and headed for the door.  
Once she was out a hand clasped her arm. She gasped and looked up into the pale face of Angelique. The taller woman glared down at her before she plastered a smile on her face.  
“Little Samantha.” She started, her voice dripping with fake sweetness, “I never properly welcomed you. I see you are already climbing up the ranks of this household.” She said in an eerily quiet voice and Samantha frowned, her eyes flashing with anger.  
“Excuse me?” she pulled her arm from the woman’s grip and took a step back.  
“I know you heard us.” Angelique said and Samantha blanched, “Keep your mouth shut and I won’t mention that I found you eavesdropping outside the Master’s bedroom door.” She hissed, “Mrs. Filch surely wouldn’t like it.”  
“Like she wouldn’t like finding out your indiscretions with the young Master?” Samantha cocked her head to the side. She was a maid but she was not going to be blackmailed by her equals.  
Angelique inhaled sharply and then smirked, “You find him attractive, don’t you? Of course he would seem desirable to your kind.” She murmured and Samantha took a step back.  
“You’re delusional.” She shook her head.  
“Let me tell you a little secret.” Angelique leaned closer, “He likes women not mousy little girls who cower at his mere sight. Have a nice evening, Samantha.” She smiled sweetly and then turned on her heel and walked away.  
Samantha stared at her in shock before she turned and walked away with determination etched on her face. She was not going to accept this. Angelique could have her position back and she wouldn’t care if her destiny was to simply mop the floors of Collinwood mansion instead. She would be glad to do so. All she had to do was convince Mrs. Filch.

End of chapter 2


End file.
